1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal in which, when a numeric enter key is pressed in the state where a specific menu is driven, an entry window for web access or search is displayed, and a method of controlling an operation of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improved performance of mobile terminals and the advent of various mobile platforms, mobile terminals could become able to perform a variety of supplementary functions other than the basic functions such as voice call or short message service (SMS). In particular, as mobile terminals to support the multimedia function, the Internet access function, and so on become practical, the supplementary functions that can be provided by the mobile terminals are further diversified.
However, as the supplementary functions provided by the mobile terminal are diversified, a menu structure for controlling an operation of the mobile terminal becomes a complicated hierarchical structure. To perform a necessary function, menus of the complicated hierarchical structure have to be carried out sequentially. For example, to access another website in the state where a web page is displayed by driving a web browser for Internet access in a mobile terminal, a menu, such as “Go To URL” or “Go To Bookmark”, had to be selected in a menu such as Option. Further, in the case in which search is required in the state where a file viewer menu is selected and the contents of a file are displayed, it is necessary to return to a main menu and then reenter a menu for search.
Accordingly, a user who is not accustomed to the complicated menu structure of the mobile terminal may feel difficulty in use. Moreover, a user of a general mobile terminal may be free to use a numeric enter key for entering a website address or search words. Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal in a more user-friendly way in consideration of the above points.